Impresionando a Bella
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: Todos sabemos que Mike ha estado tratando de impresionar Bella a partir del primer dia…¿Hasta donde puede llegar? Traducción de 'Impressing Bella'


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece**

**Impresionando a Bella**

**Mike POV **

Bien, finalmente lo resolví. Bella amaba a Cullen porque es aventurero y es divertido tenerlo cerca. Pero después hoy quizás ella revalúe su relación.

Hoy, iba a hacer tres cosas estrafalarias que Edward nunca haría por Bella.

La Primera. Hablar con Bella ni bien llegue a la escuela.

Edward puede ser rico pero sé que él no le ha hecho esta pregunta a Bella. ¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta mi adorada Bella!

"¡Bella!" Le llamé. Ella estaba caminando con Cullen, Oh que alegría, No podía esperar para ver la expresión de sorpresa y de celos en el rostro de él cuando vea lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

"¿Qué quieres Mike?" se veia molesta, quizas estaba molesta con Cullen.

"Bien me preguntaba si te gustaría que te compre un coche nuevo, me refiero a que el dinero no es un problema para mi familia--" Fui interrumpido por que Cullen estalló en risas, estaba demasiado celoso. Ahora _yo_ tenía Bella, no iba a decir que no.

"En realidad Mike realmente me gusta mi monovolumen y Edward ya se ha ofrecido a comprarme un coche si necesitara de uno." Ella sonrió. "Nos vemos luego Mike." Entonces se dio la vuelta y se alejo caminando.

Maldición, iba a tener que seguir con la fase dos.

El resto de la mañana se pasó lentamente, hasta que era finalmente hora de comer. Camine hacia la mesa de Bella y Edward. Él nunca haría esto ¡Bella no podría resistirse a mí esta vez!

Mientras me iba acercando a la mesa, vi a Cullen riendo, estúpido. De todas formas, lo más probable es que esté engañando a Bella.

"¡Hola Bella!" Dije con entusiasmo, tratando de llamar su atención.

Ella se tensó y luego se dio la vuelta hacia mí. ¡Oh! que linda, debe de estar nerviosa al hablar con alguien tan popular como yo.

"Bella, escuché un rumor de que hoy vamos a disecar cerebros de vaca en clase. Me robe unos pases y me preguntaba si ¿querrías saltearte la clase conmigo?" Esta vez ella no podría decir no. ¡Cullen no tenía el coraje suficiente como para robar cualquier cosa! El siempre es demasiado correcto.

Repentinamente Edward comenzó a reír.

"Realmente," Bella comenzó y yo le presté toda mi atención. "Edward ya se ha ofrecido excusarme y llevarme a casa." Ella sonrió. "Gracias de todas formas Mike, te veré por ahí." Entonces se levantó y se fue así como si nada.

Hmm, por lo menos todavía tengo plan C y sabía que este _iba_ a funcionar. Cullen nunca en su vida se atrevería a hacerlo, es demasiado gallina. Solo esperen a que Bella vea que clase de hombre soy.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente, ahora era tiempo de poner mi plan en acción.

Subí a mi súper-sensual Honda civic del '80 y me dirigí a la casa de Bella. Aparqué unas casas más atrás, para poder sorprenderla. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que oscureciera.

Alrededor de dos horas después estaba completamente oscuro, ¡Casi se me podía ver con mis ropas negras!

Tomé la cuerda con el ancla atada a un extremo y comencé a hacerla girar, apuntando a la rama del árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana de Bella. Mirando con mas detalle, noté que había dejado la ventana abierta, perfecto. Lancé el ancla, dándole exitosamente a la rama. Hora de comenzar mi ascenso.

Finalmente unos tres minutos después, llegué a la ventana de Bella y miré hacia adentro para ver a nadie más que a Bella sentada en su cama riendo tontamente. Solté mis manos de la cuerda para llamar su atención. Comencé a sacudir mis manos pero aun no funcionaba. Maldición. Comencé a saltar, todavía tratando de conseguir su atención. Comencé a saltar con más fuerza.

Repentinamente escuche un crujido y fue cuando la rama y yo comenzamos a caer hacia el suelo con un audible golpe seco.

Esta bien, mi sexy no estaba herido, pero no podia decir lo mismo del arbol de los Swan.

Entonces fue cuando oí las sirenas acercándose por la calle. ¡Ja ja! ¡Quizás si salvaba a Bella como Cullen lo hizo aquel día con la camioneta de Tyler ella podría amarme! En mi mente comenzó a formarse un plan.

Había estado tan ocupado que no había notado el patrullero estacionado frente a la casa de los Swan.

"¡Allí está! ¡Es él! ¡Él intentaba de meterse en mi casa usando el árbol para subir a través de mi ventana de mi hija!" Oí el grito de Charlie.

¡Si! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad! ¡Salvaría a Bella del malvado raptor/bandido!

Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía unas esposas alrededor de mis manos.

"¡Esto no se ha terminado Cullen! ¡Te atraparé así sea lo ultimo que haga!" Grité tan fuerte como podía, aunque Edward no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

"Vamos hijo, vamos a llevarte a la estación, creo que tendremos que llamar al asilo."

¿A un asilo? Humm me pregunto para quién…

**Estoy apesadumbrada esta traducción me hizo transpirar. Mi cerebro inglés dañó por mucho tiempo todo pensamiento en español ¡Por favor reviews!**


End file.
